


Что-то особенное

by fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece), Riru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: «Видимо, ты нравишься мне больше, чем я предполагал».
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 6
Collections: 5 - fandom One Piece 2020: ББ-квест, Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Что-то особенное

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Твоё имя в моём сердце](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920472) by [fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020), [Riru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru). 
  * Inspired by [Your Name on My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231212) by [WordsandWonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsandWonder/pseuds/WordsandWonder). 



> Иллюстрация к макси [«Твоё имя в моём сердце»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920472/chapters/62997352)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36TsE.jpg)


End file.
